1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding device, more particularly to an electromagnetic shielding device with a heat-dissipating capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electromagnetic shielding-device 7 is shown to include a frame body 71 and a shielding body 72. The electromagnetic shielding device 7 is adapted to be used for shielding an integrated circuit chip 81 mounted on a circuit board 8 to protect the integrated circuit chip 81 from electromagnetic interference.
Since the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7 does not have direct contact with the integrated circuit chip 81, the electromagnetic shielding device 7 only provides a function of electromagnetic shielding, and does not provide a function of heat dissipating. Particularly, the heat generated by the integrated circuit chip 81 can only be dissipated through the air inside the electromagnetic shielding device 7, and then indirectly through the frame body 71 and the shielding body 72 of the electromagnetic shielding device 7. However, air is not a good heat conductor. Moreover, the air inside the electromagnetic shielding device 7 does not flow easily. Furthermore, the heat conducted by air still needs to pass through the frame body 71 and the shielding body 72 for dissipation. It is therefore evident from the foregoing that the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7 only provides a function of electromagnetic shielding, and does not provide a function of heat dissipating. As such, the electromagnetic shielding device 7 is not suitable for application to integrated circuit chips that have wide operating bandwidths and that consume large amounts of electrical power. Such integrated circuit chips require specially designed electromagnetic shielding devices that have a heat-dissipating capability so as to maintain a normal working temperature for the chips.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 1, the size of the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7 is much larger than that of the integrated circuit chip 81, and the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7 is not partitioned into a number of compartments. Therefore, if only one integrated circuit chip 81 is shielded by the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7, a lot of space on the circuit board 8 will be wasted, which does not meet the current requirement of minimizing the size of electronic products. However, if, aside from the integrated circuit chip 81, other electronic components or integrated circuit chips are enclosed within the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7, since these electronic components or integrated circuit chips are not placed in different compartments, it is possible that mutual electromagnetic interference among the electronic components and/or integrated circuit chips will occur inside the electromagnetic shielding device 7.
Moreover, if the size of the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7 is custom-made to match that of the integrated circuit chip 81, different sizes of the electromagnetic shielding device 7 will have to be prepared, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost of the conventional electromagnetic shielding device 7.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an electromagnetic shielding device with a heat-dissipating capability and capable of overcoming the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, the electromagnetic shielding device of this invention is adapted for use with a circuit board that has an electronic component mounted thereon. The electromagnetic shielding device comprises:
a hollow shielding frame made of metal and having an open bottom side, the shielding frame confining a component-receiving space that is accessible from the open bottom side, the open bottom side of the shielding frame being adapted to be mounted on the circuit board such that the electronic component on the circuit board extends into the component-receiving space through the open bottom side; and
an elongate resilient member made of a heat-conductive material, the resilient member being disposed in the component-receiving space and having a contact portion adapted to contact the electronic component in the component-receiving space for dissipating heat generated by the electronic component, and at least one resilient arm portion for connecting the contact portion to the shielding frame.